Lost with the Found
by White Raven2
Summary: No one ever thought that things would turn out like this. It was just an island with a city. But it wasn't the island or the city they wanted to get away from. It was what was beyond the city. If it weren't for their furry friend...they wouldn't be al


A/N: Jack's hott and Elizabeth's cute, what can I say?

"...and really bad eggs..." Jack muttered in his sleep. Will slowly turned his his over to look at the still sleeping Jack. Will had only just woken up moments ago himself. He smiled to himself. Elizabeth had agreed to be his over the commodore's, and her father hadn't thrown a fit over it. Talk about luck. As to Jack, well, what could Will say about Jack? Not much as to he never knew what the pirate was going to do next, or who's side he was on, but for the most part Will thought he had him figured out. He was a softy at hart who loved his ship. Will could admit that wasn't much, but he supposed he knew at least one more thing than most people, but then again...  
After Jack's miraculous escape of accidentally falling off the wall into the ocean he had since returned to Port Royal to retrieve Will and Elizabeth. Jack had of coarse sent word to Will beforehand to let him know of his arrival, seeing as he was wanted in the city - although Commodore Norington didn't seem to keen on arresting him - Jack didn't want to spent to much time in Port Royal.  
Elizabeth, upon seeing the note had immediately sent him a response via the parrot Jack had sent. In this response of hers she mentioned the very long list of why he shouldn't come back, and several times throughout her letter she wrote the same sentence, 'Please, Jack, if there is any request or favor I wished you to ever fulfill it is this one...', although she did mention it would be nice to see him again and she would love to spend a while with him on his boat...err...ship.  
Jack, upon receiving her letter sent her back a note with the nine words that he knew would haunt her forever, 'I am disinclined to acquiesce your request - that means no.' True enough Barboza had said this her the day she was abducted and Jack was nothing like Barboza, nor did he even like quoting Barboza, but Jack loved ticking her off, and those few words he knew would do the trick. So Jack Sparrow, being Jack Sparrow came as promised and Elizabeth and Will were ready to leave as promised, and all was well with the world, almost.  
"...and really bad eggs..." Jack muttered again. He grumbled some more, and Will could take any more of Jack's accursed sleep talking.  
"God damnit Jack, that's the tenth time you've said that in the last half hour or so!" Will shouted. Jack jumped awake immediately.  
"All hands on decks! Man the cannons...wait..huh? I didn't go to sleep here...and...well...I didn't go to sleep here," Jack looked around, knowing well enough this was his sleeping quarters, but as to how he got here he had no idea. He remembered drinking a lot of rum the night before to celebrate the passing of the storm and he remembered singing the pirate song once, or twice, or twenty times.  
"Well, if you replace 'passed out' with 'fell asleep', no you didn't fall sleep here. Took four of us to carry you down here, you need to lose some weight..." Will said. Will grinned. Jack had given him a hard time for being out of shape at the beginning of their trip about a month ago. He hadn't meant it of course, Will was still as toned and handsome as ever.  
Jack looked at Will surprised. He obviously wasn't relating it back to his own fun makings earlier. That was the first time anyone had made that sort of remark to him, and he didn't quite believe it, maybe he heard wrong.  
Will saw the odd look on Jacks face and shrugged. "Just kidding. Took two of us to carry of down here. That's only because one would have had a hard time and we didn't feel it was right just to drag you..."  
"How very thoughtful of you," Jack remarked smiling. He rolled over out of his cot and onto his feet. The black polished wood of The Black Pearl gave it an iridescent glow, daylight or in the middle of the night. Jack looked down at the floor lovingly and reached for his hat. He grabbed it off the chair and ran out of the quarters, he was the captain after all, he didn't have time for small talk yet; he needed to make sure everything was in order after the terrible storm they had during the late afternoon.  
Rolling out of your cot and landing on your feet was a not-so-simple maneuver Will found, the last time he tried it he ended up on the ground with a terrible pain in his head. He tried again to accomplish this again however, and met the same results. Will used a few carefully chosen, colorful words. Will picked himself up off the floor and ran a hand through his unwashed hair. It was almost time to dock, and that meant new food and a shower. Will smiled at the thought of a shower, he missed those.

Caption Jack Sparrow walked around on upper deck glancing around. He really didn't have in inspect anything, considering his men were fully capable of doing everything correctly and perfectly and he was terribly aware of it. He just liked shouting at them.  
He greeted each of them and most made a comment on his sudden departure the night before, but Jack just smiled. He wouldn't be Jack Sparrow if he didn't get drunk every once in a while.  
He couldn't get his mind off Elizabeth. She had said something last evening, it touched him and he had a sudden realization of something. He couldn't remember quiet what she said though, and he could remember what his realizations were about let alone what they were. "Oh well," he said quietly to himself. He went up to AnaMarria, who was currently steering the boat to see how long it would be before they docked.  
He had never been to this town before, he hadn't ever heard of it before. Actually, he had never seen it on the map before either, but he knew things didn't just appear on the map, so it had to have been there all along and he just missed it. The only thing that bothered him was he'd never missed anything on a map before in is entire life.  
"AnaMarria, how long until we dock?" he more yawned than said.  
"About an hour and a half, Captain," AnaMarria said. She wheeled the wheel around the the left again and didn't show any signs of paying action to whatever else Jack might have to say.  
It was then he realized Elizabeth wasn't on deck, and knowing her, she wasn't still sleeping. Confused and slightly worried he ran around trying to find her. "Where in the hell did she go!?"  
  
"Bad luck to have a lady on board..." one of the sailors had mentioned - again. Elizabeth just smiled and nodded. She had heard the same thing every day for about a month now and nothing bad had happened yet, surely bad luck doesn't wait forever to come into effect. Besides she wasn't the only women on board. AnaMarria was there as well, as first Mate. AnaMarria had taught her a lot in the past month about maps, compasses, and how to steer the ship. Elizabeth did fairly well if she did say so herself.  
AnaMarria also talked a lot about Jack Sparrow. Elizabeth would normally say that AnaMarria fancied him, but Elizabeth didn't think that this was the case this time. Sometimes she wondered if the talks were for her own benefit. She had liked Jack Sparrow more than what was appropriate for a short time. But, as Jack said, things could never work between them. Besides, she loved Will, didn't she? Elizabeth had retreated to a lower deck closer to the water to think about this and see if she could come to some sort of conclusion hat would put her mind to a rest, if only for a little while.  
In the middle of Elizabeth's contemplating she heard an odd noise. She turned around rather quickly and saw something floating in the water. It looked like a large fuzzy tuft of hair. Being in the lower level of the ship she reached down to pick it up. Instead it climbed up her arm. Elizabeth let out a shriek, then realized it was Jack, the monkey Jack. "Well, hello there Jack, aren't we looking...marvelous," she said to the monkey. Even though it had been Barboza's pet Elizabeth had taken an immediate liking to it, and still had warm feelings towards the little one, after all it wasn't his fault that he belonged to Barboza.  
"Hello Elizabeth, you look absolutely marvelous yourself, fancy a stroll along the...what in Hell's name..." the Human Jack said. He had wandered down the stairs just in time to hear Elizabeth's greetings to the monkey. The monkey stared back at him and tilted his head towards the side, the bowed his head slightly. The human Jack stared at it as hate filled in his eyes. The mere sight of the monkey ticked him off. It reminded him painfully of Barboza and his days without his ship, and rightfully so.   
"GET THAT THING OFF MY SHIP!" he screeched. Jack was about ready to throw something at it, but it was currently being held by Elizabeth and if he some much as put a fragment of a red mark on her arm he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.  
"He's cute though..." Elizabeth started. She hadn't quite been prepared to have an argument, but she thought she had a chance to win anyway.  
"I DONT CARE, GET RID OF HIM!" Jack yelled louder. By this time a few people had come down the stairs as well too see what the commotion was about. Jack had his his face in his hands for a moment. Jack took a few short breaths to calm himself down, but it didn't work to well. "Elizabeth please, I don't want it on the ship, how it survived is even a wonder. It cant be a good sign," Jack growled. Just then however the monkey gave a cute little pleading look the same time Elizabeth was giving a cute little pleading look and Jack had to give in. He didn't like the idea at all, but he couldn't resist Elizabeth anything, this he knew. He dreaded the day she figured that out.   
Elizabeth jumped up and gave Jack a hug. She almost gave him a kiss on the cheek but the long beaded plaits hung down on the side of his face so it was half on his cheek and half on his beads. "Thank you Jack, you wont regret it, I promise. He is such a sweet little monkey..."  
"Whatever you say, just keep that thing away from me, savvy?"  
"Savvy." Elizabeth replied with a triumphant smiled.  
Once again Caption Jack Sparrow found himself saying "There'll be no living with her after this..."

A/N: I like reveiws... 


End file.
